Enough
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Frustrated with what Germany calls sex Italy decides to take matters into his own hands and try to show Germany what sex really is. He just didn't expect to find out that instead of Germany really being a man, Germany is in fact a woman. On hiatus.


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**This story is rather weird. Germany and Italy have had sex, quite a few times actually, but Italy still didn't know that Germany was a girl. **

**She just hid it that well.**

**Also Italy is kinda out of character in this story. He is more serious in this kind of matters. That is actually my head-canon. Italy can become serious, especially at times when love is on the line!  
**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Germany bit his lip as he slid up and down on Italy's length, holding back a moan.

It had been a real surprise when it turned out that Germany was the one being penetrated. Italy was sure that he would be the one since Germany was so dominant and at times forceful. He wasn't complaining however.

Especially at the moment.

Italy panted as he watched Germany with his legs on either side of his body. Unfortunately the sight that he really wanted to see, him going in and out of Germany, was hidden by pants.

It wasn't as if neither of them had undressed. Truth be told Italy was completely naked. Only Germany kept his clothes on.

All of his clothes.

The pants, the shirt, the boxers, even the jacket. The only thing he took off was the boots and socks.

This was not the first time they had sex, far from it, but as always Germany refused to undress any particle of his clothing and firmly distracting Italy from trying to undress him efficiently until it was over and was too late.

Germany was panting. His face was red and had a lustful look in his eyes. He tilted his head back as he continued to ride Italy.

Italy tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Release was coming quick unfortunately. True to that his vision went white and his body went rigid before he fell back to the bed, spent.

One of the more unfortunate parts of Germany not removing his clothes was that it blocked Italy's ability to tell if Germany had also been satisfied. His pants were baggy enough to hide his own erection and there was no sign of him coming as well.

Germany was panting as he came to a stop and slowly slid himself off of Italy. Before Italy could grab him Germany stepped off the bed and walked to the bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Moments later Italy would hear the sound of running water.

Italy sighed as he grabbed a pillow and curled around it instead of Germany like he wanted to.

It was great. At times it was more than great. But Italy wanted more. Much more. He wanted to feel Germanys skin under his hands. See his chest going up and down. Touch him and taste him. He wanted to see his cock sliding out of Germanys opening and watch him come.

However Germany refused him that. He refused to take off his clothes completely and wouldn't allow Italy to see a single slip of skin. He wouldn't allow Italy to even touch him. The only contact he had besides the actual sex was kissing, that was thankfully still on the list.

A very, very, _very _short list.

Italy took a deep breath as he turned over onto his stomach still hugging the pillow to his body as he listened to Germany showering.

He actually tried to surprise him in the shower for a second round before. He just handed counted on the door being so securely locked. When Germany left the shower he went to examine the door and was surprised to see that there were three locks on the door. All that was missing was a machine to punch in the code.

And he could've sworn that he had heard Germany talking to Japan about getting one of those.

He heard the water turning off. The first time this happened he was happy because he thought that it meant that Germany would be coming back to bed and they could finally cuddle.

Only for Germany to actually go into the one of his guestrooms and spent the night there instead of with Italy.

He had almost cried himself to sleep the first time that it had happened. He thought that he had either hurt or disappointed Germany for some reason and after he had finished crying he had ran to Germanys bedroom door and begged through it to find out what was wrong.

In between his sobbing and apologizing Germany had opened the door and had been waiting patiently for him to finish.

When he had Germany had reached over, taken his face gently, and kissed him.

That at least stopped his doubts that he had angered Germany for some reason but that brought up other thoughts of why Germany was like that.

Was he ashamed of his body for some reason? He knew that Germany had scars on his body but so did he. They were nations and that was going to happen. He wouldn't care about a single scar on Germany's body; he was still beautiful in Italy's arms.

Was he insecure about his body? That didn't seem like the confident Germany that he knew.

Although there was a big difference from being on the battlefield to sex.

He heard the bathroom door open into the hallway, the padding of feet, and then finally the door of Germany's guestroom opening and closing.

Italy dug his fingers into the soft material of the pillow as his eyes darkened. He wanted Germany. He wanted Germany completely. No clothes. No hiding. Just skin on skin.

He had tried to climb into her bedroom through the window once. Even though she left the window open the moment before he had pulled himself in through it an alarm went off.

He had put a motion alarm in the window.

Before he realized that it was Italy Germany had taken his gun from under the pillow and shot the entire round in the gun before seeing that it was Italy.

Needless to say he didn't try to sneak into her room since then.

He had tried to be patient. Lord above knew he tried. Whenever he tried to talk about it with Germany he refused to talk about it and swiftly changed the subject.

And it was getting annoying beyond the measures that he could honestly take.

He sat on in the bed and thought for a moment before smiling and getting out of it. He made up his mind.

He walked to where Germany was sleeping that night and stopped outside his door. Italy took a moment to compose himself before breaking into tears and crying out "Germany, Germany!"

Almost immediately Germany opened the door. The moment he did Italy flew into his arms. He felt Germanys body tense before he brought his arms up and embraced him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Germany I had a horrible dream!" Italy lied. "I wanna sleep with you tonight."

Germany blushed before saying "Italy don't be unreasonable. We never sleep in the same bed."

Italy looked up at him pleadingly "Please Germany? I…I only feel safe when I'm with you."

That seemed to work as he noted the conflicted look on Germanys face. Finally he sighed and allowed Italy to enter his bedroom.

"Don't try anything funny." he warned.

Italy smiled and nodded his head. "Yes sir!"

Italy bounced on the bed once before looking at Germany. "Germany?"

"What?"

Italy cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you like having sex with me?" he asked.

Germanys blushed deepened. "I already told you that I do like having sex with you Italy. You know that."

"Mm, not really." Italy said. "I mean you're always in a rush during it. You never take the time to enjoy it. And when we're done, or at least when I'm done cause I've never felt you climax, you immediately jump into the shower and then a separate bedroom. That's not how lovers act."

Germany crossed his arms. He was wearing multiple layers again Italy noted. For some reason, even in the summer, Germany would wear a multitude amount of shirts and boxers or pajama pants to bed.

"Well this is how I act." he said. "And I am sorry if that bothers you."

"It does kinda bother me." Italy said truthfully. "But I also don't really understand why."

"I have my reasons." Germany said curtly.

"Which are…" Italy prodded.

"None of your business." Germany answered.

Italy pouted for a moment before simply staring at Germany. "Why won't you let me?"

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Let you what?"

"Make love to you properly." Italy said as he lay down on the bed.

Germany sighed. "I am not having this conversation."

"And why not?" Italy asked starting to get slightly angry. He sat up on his knees on the bed.

"Because!"

"Because is not an answer!" Italy shot back.

The two simply looked at one another in silence. Germany ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Is it because you don't trust me or something?" Italy asked.

Germany got a pained look on his face. "It's not that."

"You think I'll find you ugly? Because I can tell you here and now that I will never even think of you anything but beautiful." Italy said enjoying the reddening of Germanys face.

"Its not that I think you find me ugly." he said carefully.

"Then what!"

"I'm not telling you!"

Italy got off the bed and stalked over to the window. Looking at the stars and moon sometimes helped him calm down. He leaned against the window sill and saw from the corner of his eye Germany sitting back onto the center of the bed.

"I want…" Italy started. "To have sex with you properly. No actually. Not sex. I want to make love to you properly."

Germany looked down at his legs that were stretched out in front of him in silence.

"If there is something that is bothering you just tell me." Italy continued.

"There is nothing. Italy please…just go." he said quietly.

Italy tuned from the window and crossed his arms. "No."

Germany looked up from his lap. "Excuse me?"

"I said, no." Italy said.

Germany glared at him slightly which Italy returned. He could see the surprise in his eyes at how differently he was acting. Battlefields and wars weren't him. Acts of love however was and he did not take those as a joke.

Germany sighed again. "Italy…"

This time he didn't let Germany finish. He quickly crossed the room and placed his hand over Germany's mouth and pushed him until he was lying on the bed with Italy's legs on either side of him.

"Since your going to be so stubborn" he said quietly. "Maybe I'll have to show you what your really missing."

With that he took his hand away from Germany mouth and before he could utter a single word Italy quickly covered Germany's mouth with his own lips and swallowing Germany's words.

He pressed onto Germany's body when he felt the other trying to throw him off. He entwined their legs together so that they were nearly completely pressed to one another.

"Italy…" Germany choked out as he nibbled on the skin on his neck. "S-st-stop."

Italy chuckled and quickly brought his head up to kiss Germany once more. "Now why would I want to do that?"

Italy grinned once more before it faded. It didn't seem like Germany was feeling anything really. Everything still seemed rather flat own there. No sign of excitement or arousal. Well Italy would have to fix that.

He slid one of his hands underneath Germanys many shirts and started to finally feel around his chest. He finally felt Germany's skin and he couldn't wait to taste it as well. When he came up to the top of his chest however cloth blocked him.

Frowning he started to pull the shirts off. When Germany realized this he immediately tried to bring them down.

"No!" he yelled.

In response Italy tugged harder. He was finally able to tug the shirt out of Germany's hands and pulled them off.

Bindings were what met him.

Italy stared at them in somewhat stunned silence before running his fingers over them. Why would Germany be wearing bindings? Unless he was…

Italy looked up at Germany. Germany was looking to the side and had stopped fighting him. Italy slowly slid off of Germany's body and looked him over once more.

He was seeing him…her in a different light. Looking closely he could see the somewhat gentle structure of her face. The way her hips were molded against the boxers she wore. Her shoulders that seemed gentler made. Long, slender, and muscular arms and legs.

How had he missed it all?

Then again Germany was really good at hiding it.

Germany slowly sat up on the bed still not meeting his gaze. She reached over and took one of the shirts he had taken off her body and slipped it on to cover the bindings once more.

"I…never intended for anyone to find out." she finally said.

"Your…a girl." Italy said quietly.

Germany nodded. "I always have been. I've just been hiding it all these years."

"Why?"

Germany hesitated before answering. "When I was a child it was rather a curse to be a female personification of a nation. Besides your own boss not taking you seriously the other nations would not as well. Women were inferior then and pushed to the side where the kitchen and the home were. I didn't want that. I was born to be on the battlefield and fight just like my brother. So with his help I hid it. Only he has ever known."

"But what about now?" Italy asked. "Times are different. Women are no longer seen as inferior. You yourself have a female boss."

Germany nodded. "Times are different but those feelings still remain. There are still people who believe that women aren't strong enough to be in the positions of power. Besides I have been doing this for so long it would seem way too strange for me to break it."

"But why wouldn't you tell me?" Italy asked quietly.

"It was one of the agreements Prussia and I had." Germany answered. "That I would never tell a single soul."

Italy crossed his legs. "Wait all those times we were having sex. How did you…" he asked trailing off.

Germany hesitated before saying "We were having sex believe that. However women do have two places where they can be penetrated."

Italy's eyes widened at that statement. "I think that would hurt more than it would in the other one." he said.

Germany shrugged. "I've never known the other one so I can't tell you that. Although it did hurt and still occasionally does." she added.

Italy looked at her. "You should've told me."

"I just said that I promised I would never tell anyone." she said irritated.

"I am your lover. I am your boyfriend. We are having sex. I think its okay to tell me things like this." he said mentally thinking back to all the times they have had sex. How could he have never noticed anything?

Seeing the look on his face Germany said "That's why I was never taking off my clothes. Not just for making sure you couldn't see anything. They helped create a barrier of a kind to block you from feeling something you weren't supposed to."

Italy hesitated before reached out and his fingers just barely glided over her boxers. Germany shivered slightly.

"Italy." she said catching his hand. "Look I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

Italy leaned in and kissed her once more. She started slightly before returning it.

"I love you Germany." Italy said when they parted. "Boy, girl doesn't matter. I love you."

He pressed their lips together again and pushed her back onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and she placed her arms around his neck and back which caused them for their bodies to come together.

"Since you don't have anything else to hide." Italy said. "Can I show you how to properly have sex?"

Germany hesitated before nodding.

…

**You guys probably hate me for ending it there don't you?**

**This story is kinda like a practice story. It is a practice for future lemons. **

**That being said I have just realized that my knowledge on yaoi sex exceeds my knowledge of het sex. And to my knowledge of het sex is…practically nothing.**

**Oh this is going to be rather painful.**

**I'll probably update this story in a few days, there's only going to be one more chapter after this anyway.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
